The present invention relates to transplanting apparatus and in particular to transplanting apparatus for transplanting plants from free-draining matrix trays i.e. from trays in which each plant-containing cell is provided with a drainage hole at the bottom of the cell. In a typical matrix tray there might be twenty rows of twelve cells each, for example.
Hitherto, these plants have been removed from the matrix trays manually, which is a slow and relatively expensive process.